Kitten Love
by Minkie
Summary: This is Tokyo Mew Mew lover But Im Now Minkie k? yea well this is another Fanfic about RyouxIchigo So Yea Don't Dis puppy dog eyes
1. Chapter 1

Kitten Love

Minkie: Nya This Is My Second FanFic

Ryou: Yea Its Been Fun… **sarcasm**

Minkie: **tackles Ryou** What Was That?

Ryou: Nothing! I was saying umm.. How much I Love you?

Minkie: aww…. Please R&R

Chapter 1: The Accident

Ichigo POV:

I bashed through the doors of Café Mew mew

"Ohayo!" I Yelled

"Late Again Baka-Strawberry! That's the fifth time this week!" Screamed Ryou

"Can't you let me off? I am an Iriomote wildcat after all" I Sighed Using My Cute Face

"Oh whatever but if it happens again NO PAYCHECK!" he yelled whilst entering his room

I Beamed as I went to get dressed.

Ryou POV:

'Why does she make me feel like this…?' I Thought

'After all she is a Baka-strawberry' I said as I mentally kicked myself

"My strawberry…." I said quietly before I took a small nap

Ichigo POV:

' Why is Ryou so mean?' I thought 'I mean really?'

" Ichigo! Take this Strawberry tart to table 4! " Yelled Keiichiro

In which that broke my daydream "yes! Of course!" I yelped to quickly

"Woo… Ichigo's is daydreaming about guys again!" Said Mint

" Who is she loving now Na No Da?" Yelled Pudding

" Well It Can't Possibly Masaya Now Can It?" Said Mint Evilly

I fumed "oh shut up Mint you aren't perfection now! Are you? "

"Now now Ichigo no need for that," said keiichiro 

"Ichigo go calm down upstairs, Lettuce can you take this to table 4?'' Asked Keiichiro Politely

"Umm... Sure Keiichiro!" said Lettuce Shyly while grabbing the tart

"Mmm…" I said while walking slowly up the stairs

" Ichigo get back to w—are you ok?" asked Ryou

"No…" I whispered before fainting into Ryou's arms.

Minkie & Ryou: yey! A first Chappie Done spinning in circles

Ryou: no more pain for me... Stops spinning

Minkie: Tackles Ryou again hmm…?

Ryou: N-n-nothing Sweetie Pie kisses Minkie

Minkie: I NEED MOUTHWASH BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPPIE! Runs away screaming

Ryou: Hehe Always works….


	2. Chapter 2

Minkie: Hi Welcome to Chapter 2 of Kitten Love

Ryou: Yea welcome…. (Sarcasm)

Minkie: This Chappie Is A Little Short so yea

Please R&R!

Chapter 2: How The?

Ichigo POV:

I Heard the alarm go off "mmm… 5 more minutes" I mumbled as a flipped over

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I screamed noticing this wasn't my room or even my bed it was….

'Ryou…' I thought

"Well Well The sleeping Baka is awake" Smirked Ryou

I couldn't be bothered the sarcastic remark "so what am I doing here Shirogane?" I asked

"don't you remember?" he asked

I shook my head "no I don't" I said stupidly

"well you kind of Fainted in my arms so I brought you up here to rest" He Said with no expression on his face

"oh ok I said quietly any known reason why I would have fainted?" He shook his head

"no not really but it could have been over-working yourself lately or stress so I want you to rest up in my room" He Said Quietly

"ok then bye" I whispered He Left without answering me

'why is he so…. So….' I thought but I couldn't finish because a little voice in my head was saying "hot!"

I tried to sleep it off but awoke from Ryou's sweet voice

"Ichigo, Keiichiro thought you might want some soup" He whispered placing down the bowl on the bedside table

(Minkie: I don't know if he has a bedside table ok?)

"thank you Ryou, Hey Ryou?" I said

"Hmmm….?" He mumbled turning slightly to see my face

"oh its nothing nothing really" I spoke awkwardly

He Gave a smirk and said "sure strawberry you can tell me later" with that he left me to eat my soup

'I think I have….. Feelings for Ryou….' I thought

Minkie: Yey! Another Chappie sorry about it being short I had no ideas left XD oh well until next Chappie


	3. Chapter 3

Minkie: Hi Everybody!

Ryou: Hi Dr.Nick!

Minkie: (Gives Evil Glare)

Ryou: (hides under table)

Minkie: Better! Please R&R

Chapter 3: Feelings Revealed

Ichigo's POV:

It is almost closing time for Café Mew Mew,

Pudding was flying from the ceiling with dirty dishes and cups,

Lettuce was ready to catch anything Pudding dropped,

Mint was sitting with Zakuro while sipping her tea every 2.5 seconds

And I was cleaning the kitchen and helping Keiichiro.

"Hey Keiichiro?" I whispered

"Yes Ichigo?" he replied politely

"Can I go see Ryou?"

"Sure I suppose He's In His Room," answered Keiichiro

I walked slowly up the stairs

'Why am I so tense it's not like I'm going to confess anything' I thought

'What would I confess anyway?' I screamed inside my head

I reached His Long, Slander Door; My Heart was going really fast.

'What's wrong with me?' I thought

I slowly knocked on the door as I heard a muffled up 'come in'

I Then Turned Pure Red seeing Ryou on his bed without a T-shirt on

"Like what you see Baka?" Smirked Ryou

My Heart was screaming 'GOD YES!'

But I just mumbled a "no"

"So why are you here?" asked Ryou Impatiently

"Well I Uhhh… PUT ON A TOP GOD DAMN IT!" I Screamed

He slowly walked up too me and placed a kiss upon my lips

"What if I don't want too?" he said cheekily

"Ummm… no its ok I don't mind anymore" I whispered

Ryou POV:

'Oh my god did she just say that?' I thought

" And I kind of think you look nice with out a top on" Ichigo Confessed

I just stood there stunned like a Gasping Fish

" I Love you Ryou Shirogane," I whispered

"And... I… Love you Ichigo Momomiya," He said

As they both Pulled Each other in too a Deep and Passionate Kiss

As the kiss broke and they parted Ichigo asked

"Does this mean we are a couple now?" Smirked Ichigo

"Oh yeah!" he Yelled

When Ryou had finished the 'yeah' Pudding jumped in and yelled

" ICHIGO AND RYOU SMOOCHED WOW BIG NEWS NA NO DA!"

They turned deep red until Zakuro spoke

"Its Understandable you both would end up together you have just always hidden your feelings from Ryou with Masaya, Ichigo, And Ryou you have been trying to pass your emotions off as anger and hatred"

Everyone Stared at Zakuro mouth agape until everyone said "wow…" In Unison

Ichigo and Ryou hugged and went home happily knew that their love was safe from harms way.

Minkie: YEY! IM FINSHED!

Ryou: Yey no more evil Minkie-ness

Minkie: (glares again)

Ryou: (runs away screaming)

Minkie: wow… He screams like a girl…

Minkie: Well Bu Bye for now because I'm Going to Melbourne for 2 weeks so I'm on Hiatus!

BU BYE!


End file.
